Memories of You
by Jaded-Shrew
Summary: AU like college isn't hard enough without insane demon room mates, sadistic teachers, freaky dreams about your ex lover, and your best friend telling you that you should use your powers to enslave all males. yeah, kagome's pretty much screwed...
1. Dreams

**Memories of You**

**Chapter One :**

Dark clouds slowly rolled across the sky, bringing the smell of mist and rain into the dense air. Though, it was not the upcoming storm that had the forest silent. The only sound that could be heard was the soul shattering sobs coming from a young woman as she fought hard not to let any more tears stream across her pale face. Across from her, a full blooded demon stood. Across his face was splattered with the same blood that was slowly dripped from his claws. His golden eyes never left her's as he watched her silently, his face showing completely emotionless.

Chocking back another sob, the eighteen year old girl raised her bow and arrow shakily, pointing it directly at the demon's chest. Her wavy black hair blew back as a gust of wind crossed the invisible wall between the two. Her hands visibly shook as she kept her weapon level with the demon. Lifting her chin, tears still rolling down her face, she raised her voice so she could hear it over the howling wind, knowing he would be able to hear it even if she had been whispering.

"How could you?_ How could you, Inuyasha_?!" she gasped out between sobs. "I would have forgiven you anything...but not this...I...had never even imagined you _capable_ of this!" looking away for a second, she took a deep breath, her eyes hardening. "Why? _Why Inuyasha_?"

"Dose it really matter anymore Kagome?" Never taking his eyes off her face, he let her see the pain he had been hiding from even himself, letting his numb shell fall away. "What's done is done. Even if I explain myself, it wont bring her back. And it wont ease the pain any..." taking a few steps forward, he raised his hand as if to touch her, but then quickly withdrew it, knowing now was not the time. "Are you really going to kill me Kagome? Can you really kill the father of your child?"

Closing her eyes tightly against the pain his words caused, she slowly shook her head no. chocking back yet another sob, she opened her normally soft chocolate brown eyes and clenched her teeth, eyes as hard and cold as stone. "No. I could never kill the man I love. But I am fully capable of killing the man who just slaughtered our daughter!"

Closing her eyes once again, she let the arrow fly through the air to hit it's target. "The man I fell in love with has been gone for a long time now..." She whispered softly, falling to the ground as the blood of her lover splattered onto her. Dropping her bow, she covered her blood stained face with her hands and began crying uncontrollably just as the sky opened up and let the rain that had building spill free.

"I'm sorry...I'm _so_ sorry..." as she cried out those words over and over, no one, not even herself, knew if it was for the child, slain by it's own father; the man who had lost himself to the power he had gained; or for herself...

00

000

00

Kagome's whole body jerked forward as she awakened from the dream, her tear stained face pale and tant with pain. Blinking a few times, as if confused by her surroundings she took a deep calming breath and looked around the room. As she took in the poster covered walls, the piles of clothing on the floor, and the poor lighting, she let her eyes close again and leaned back onto the wall behind her. "Stupid nightmare. You would _think_ that a nineteen year old would be having nice, hot, steamy dreams about Gackt or Miyavi...or both..at the same time...in my bed"

Wiping the drool that the thought had created off, she glanced over at her alarm clock, and frowned, doing a double take. "Wha?! I don't have class for another two hours!" sliding back down onto her bad, she pulled the covers over hear head and sighed heavily. Reaching up, she pulled on one of her many earrings lightly as she tried to think. She had been having similar dreams since she had been a small child. Though not all of them so...unpleasant. She had been having one every night recently though, not the once a month as they had been before.

As a child, she had been fascinated by the dreams that only occurred on the night of the new moon. They had felt so real. So right. They felt as is she was living it. As if her real life had been the dream.

As if that was the life she was supposed to be leading...like they were memories, and not just dreams. But that was impossible...right?

Scoffing at her train of thought, Kagome tossed the covers off her face and rolled her eyes at the ceiling. "Of course it's just a dream...nightmare really since that dick is _always_ in them!"

"You _know_ 'Gome, you really shouldn't yell at yourself like that. Do we _really_ need people knowing how crazy we truly are? Though...a trip to the padded room again _might_ be fun..." a bodiless voice mused loudly, causing Kagome to scream bloody murder and jump back so fast she smashed her head into the wall. She screamed again when the owner of said voice slide out from under her bed.

"Damn it Edward! what the hell is wrong with you?!" She shouted at her roommate, moving to the other end of the bed so she could pull her crazy friend out from under it, taking a quickly look under to see if anyone else was there. With Edward, you never knew... "And why the hell are you under my bed?"

Edward Faye had a tendency to do the unexpected and the unimaginable. The twenty year old demon was...odd, even by demon standards. Though with parents like her's, it really came as no surprise. Her fox demon mother, and dog demon father had both been born and raised in the united states. They had refused to watch any cartoons other then Japanese ones – known in the USA as Anime. When they were teens, they had started going to conventions and buying costumes like a 'normal' human anime freak.

That was actually how they had found one another. He had been dressed as Ramna, she as Akana, and when she had hit him with her giant mallet, it had been love at first sight. They had decided to name each of their pups after their favorite anime characters. Each litter they switched off on who got to name the pups. And because of the types of demon they were, they did have a _lot_ of pups.

Blinking her dark green eyes that had promoted her father to add the 'Faye' to her name, Edward tilted her head to the side and frowned. "What? It's cooler down there...heat rises you know...besides, it's fun to scare you like that...you always make me giggle 'Gome..."

Smiling brightly, she pushed her red 'Edward' trait out of her face and behind her pointed ears. Rushing forward she pushed Kagome over the side of the bed so she could jump on it, bouncing on her knees much like a child on Christmas morning, looking down at Kagome, now laying face flat on the ground. "What..are you doing 'Gome? Your so weird!"

Lifting one brow, Kagome slowly moves so she was sitting on the floor. "If _I _am weird, what, pry tell, are you?" sighing, she closed her eyes and leaned back on the bed. It was _way_ too early for anyone to be that damned energetic. "You get into the coffee already or something?"

"Coffee? Naw, I don't touch that crap, causes cancer and jittery nerves...but I _did_ find some jelly filled doughnuts in the kitchen. Mmmm, doughnuts..I would have brought you one...but..." looking off to the side slightly, Edward smiled sheepishly then turned to glare down at her stomach. "...Well, Ed's tummy gave the growl of death, demanding Ed feed it more. So of _course_ I had to do what it wanted me to..."

Kagome rolled her eyes, still groggy from being up at such an ungodly hour. Who ever heard of a college student waking up at five in the morning?! Moving to her dresser, she started to get ready for what already seemed like a long day. "What ever. I can always grab one from the kitchen myself. My legs not being broken and all..."

"Ahh, yeah...you could...try that..."

Pausing suddenly, clean clothing draped over one arm, towel on the other, Kagome very slowly turned to face her friend. Her sugar sweet smile freaking the demon before her out slightly. "Edward, there _are_ still sugary goodies for Kagome, yes?"

"If...by sugary goodies you mean _actual _sugar, then yes!" as she spoke, Ed backed up slowly toward the door. Sometimes you didn't even need demon senses to know that it was dangerous to stick around...besides, she knew _that_ Kagome voice _very_ well. "I've left you a whole cube!"

"...Mutt, you have exactly _five_ seconds to start running. And Edward, you had _better_ be running fast, because if I get my hands on you, I'm going to wring your scrawny neck!"

Turning the handle to the door, Ed smiled and pushed the door open, sticking her tong out. "Two steps ahead of you 'Gome. And I'm not scrawny! I'm svelte..."

Tossing a rolled up shirt at her retreating back, Kagome waved her fist at her friend in mock anger, a smile on her face. "Stop stealing lines from animes you freak! And Code Lyoko sucks in dubbed English!"

When she was sure she was gone, Kagome smiled brightly and closed the door quietly. Walking over to her closet, she shoved the piles of dirty clothing out of the way, she reached deep inside it and pulled out what looked like a toolbox and sat it before her.

Grabbing the chain around her neck, she pulled it out of her shirt and smiled down at the little gold key that dangled before her. Leaning forward, she started to unlock the box, drool already starting to form in her mouth. It was a special cooling box her grandfather had gotten for her special chocolate glazed doughnuts. She had told him of her sugar hungry demon friend, and he had quickly made some warding spells to add to the box. Since it was steal, even her keen sense of smell should not pick up the smell of chocolate. And with the added bonus of the charms! Well, they were completely...no longer in the box...

Kagome's eyes filled with angry tears as she quickly stood up and screamed. "Edward Faye Mou! **_When I get my hands on you, you are _so_ dead!_**" and with that bellowed declaration, the sugar deprived college student made a mad dash to the door to hunt down her 'friend'.

The fact that she was running after one of the top track stars on campus never even crossed her mind. Nor did the fact that she also had at least a ten minute head start on her. And though she might not have noticed, the fact that she only had on a tank top and adidas boxers certainly did not escape anyone else notice.

The one thought that continued to work through her mind as she ran aimlessly through campuses was _how the _hell_ had she gotten the key when it was always around my neck?!_


	2. Somethings up

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters...nor do I own doughnuts...nor do I _have_ doughnuts...stupid sugar nazis...I WILL FIND MY SUGARY GOODNESS!!**

**/looks around, blushes and clears throat\ ahh, anyway, on with the story...I hope someone actually reviews it this time since i'm actually really getting into this one...**

**Chapter Two :**

As the Half demon stepped into the room, his golden eyes quickly scanned the sea of people in the room. Frowning when he did not catch sight of who he was looking for, he quickly sniffed the air, looking for her scent. He stiffened noticeable when he didn't catch it. Looking over at the clock his frown deepened. She was late. Little miss goodie goodie was _never_ late. His eyes flashed red for a second as he remembered what she had shouted at him the last time they had talked. And when he didn't catch site of a certain male wolf, he growled softly, his clawed hands flexing.

"If he's with her, I swear I'm going to kill him..." he muttered softly, starting to pace a little. So lost in his thoughts, he didn't even realize anyone was near him until a hand landed on his shoulder from behind. Acting on instinct alone, he reached over and flipped the person to face him, and then lifted the person by the neck, growling menacingly. A quick sniff told him all he needed to know. _Miroku. Friend, pervert, should put down lightly and some day neuter..._

"Fuck man, you know better then to sneak up on me like that!" Inuyasha snapped, lowering the human man to the ground at once. As Miroku wheezed slightly, trying to regain his breath, he waved a hand at the half demon's comment. He was still doubled over slightly after another minuet. Inuyasha frowned more, and gruffly patted him on the back, not really sure how to help, but feeling slightly guilty over the fact that he had lost control like that.

"I'm fine, really." he chocked out, still rubbing his neck. "But really Inuyasha, if you didn't want me to touch you, next time please say so. I thought we had gotten past this..."

Inuyasha blushed bright red at that, and cuffed his friend on the back of the head hard. "Hey, don't say it like that – it sounds perverted."

"Something as innocent as that could only be taken as dirty by someone with a dirty mind. Do you have a dirty mind Inu?" he inquired, smirking ever so slightly as he tilted his head up to look up. He got another punch in the head for that one, this one a little harder then the last. "So what had you so distracted that you couldn't even smell me before I touched you, hum?" looking around the room, he noticed a few choice people missing, and smiled evilly. "Ahh, could it be the fact that lady --"

"Shut up Miroku."

"What? I was just asking if --"

"Drop it."

"But --"

A large pile of text books were practically slammed onto the teachers desk, making everyone in the class gasp loudly and scurry to their seats if they were not already in them. All but Inuyasha and Miroku who just snorted in unison.

Miroku rolled his eyes and Inuyasha stuck up his middle finger. The perverted human man lowered his voice to whisper. "Inuyasha, do you think you could get your brother to get laid please? I mean, I know fluffy's old enough to be a great-great-great grandfather, but..." he whispered softly, knowing his half dog demon friend could hear him. What he forgot, how ever, was that his full blooded dog demon teacher could hear every word he had said as well.

With the speed and grace only he could master, Sesshomaru was beside his to miss behaving students in the blink of an eye. And sadly for the two young men, he was not only their processor in feudal Japan, he was also their guardian.

"You have something to say to me monk?" though the question was asked in a calm, mono toned voice, the threat lacing the words was so strong even the humans felt it.

Miroku, also known as Monk to his close friends and family, swallowed hard. Miroku's father; before he had died, had often bragged that his family was descended from a long line of very powerful monks. The only problem was most of them died young at the hands of a jealous husband or lover. Hearing the 'wonderful' stories of his ancestors, a very young Miroku had declared he, too, would become a monk and follow in their foot steps.

And he sure was living up to hentai part...

"What? I didn't say anything – you must be losing your hearing in your old age fluff– "

A shoe came flying out of no where and hit Miroku on the side of the head so hard it jerked to the left before he could finish his sentence. Cursing softly, he reached up and rubbed the side of his head as Sesshomaru put him down. Turning to his right, he glared angrily at the shoe throwing culprit. "Damn it Ed! What the hell was that for?!"

Blinking twice, she tilted her head to the side slightly and frowned. Looking down at her feet, she wiggled her toes, staring at the one bare one as if she had no idea why her shoe was now missing. "I...think I have a shoe poltergeist..." she muttered, then turned to Kagome, then to the shoe that was now in Miroku's hand.

Blinking a few more times, she snapped her fingers and grinned. "I did it for what you did to Sango. Come on 'Gome, lets get away for it before we get some type of dieses from it..." stopping, she turned back to him and held out her hand. "Give back my shoe."

Miroku's face turned a dull red and his mouth tightened as he tossed her the shoe back. Placing his arm over Inuyasha's shoulder, he sighed loudly and covered his eyes with his free hand. "Well, we must be sorry excuses for men if we are unable to woo such a comely beast as --"

A fist shot out and hit him hard in the same spot that the shoe had, before he could finish his sentence. Wincing, and muttering a few choice curse words under his breath, he turned to glare at the new culprit who was trying to destroy what was left of his slowly depleting brain cells.

Sesshomaru smiled tightly at him, then grabbed both him and Inuyasha; who had been about to follow Kagome to her seat, by the front of their shirts, and lifted them up so they were now eye level with him. Tossing them into the forth row where he could keep a better watch on them, but they weren't so close as to distract him. Walking slower so he could pass both Kagome and Edward, he looked down at them. "Your late. Take your seats."

"Student brutality!" Miroku shouted once the stars in front of his eyes disappeared. By that time, Sesshomaru was back in the front of the class, Kagome and Edward were in their normally seats in the front row, and the rest of the student body was hiding on the out skirts of the room.

Sesshomaru looked up at the two, raised a brow, and did something that struck terror in everyone's heart. He smiled. Gesturing with his hand, as if asking the little punk to come down and do something about it, the smile widened ever so slightly. Miroku slide down his chair and pouted like a child who had gotten broccoli for desert instead of ice cream.

Inuyasha was still staring at Kagome. Smelling the air, trying to see if the scent of that filthy wolf was on her, then growled. She had on a rather strong perfume, covering not only her own normal sent, but also any other that might have been on her.

As if reading his mind, Miroku smirked and leaned back in his chair. "You know Inuyasha, wolves mate for life – Koga has often said the same rules apply to wolf _demons_. So when he finally _dose_ get lady Kagome into his bed --"

Once again, a clawed hand wrapped around his already bruised neck and squeezed hard. Miroku sighed, today apparently was the 'cut miroku off as he talks' day. The half demon's eyes flashed red again, as the demon inside him resurfaced.

"Over my dead body will that...that disgusting, filthy wolf even touch a _hair_ on _my_ Kagome's head!"

"She's not _yours_ anymore though man." He reasoned, using some of his spiritual powers to remove the hand at his throat. Coughing slightly, he glared over at his long time friend. "You left her when Kikyo came back, remember?"

"Shut up Mirkou."

"Why? It's the truth. You know it, I know it, everyone --"

"So, lets talk about Sango and --"

"Point," he grit out, his teeth clenched as he put up his hands in defeat. "Duly taken." Falling back into his seat, he went back to pouting.

In the first row, they saw Kagome and Edward huddled together, softly laughing together. They had their mouths covers, as if _that_ could stop the dog demon who was less then a foot away from them from hearing their conversation...

"No, but Kagome, his _face_ when it hit him! I thought I was going to piss myself..."

"But Ed, that was _horrible_! What on _earth_ possessed you to do that?!"

"Ahh, what reason did I give to him?"

"Sango."

"Ahh yes. Then that must be it."

Rolling her eyes toward the ceiling, Kagome clicked her tongue. "Bull shit. Now out with it."

"Kagome, my silly young friend, have you not heard?!"

"Heard what?"

"That I," she turned and pointed to herself. "am insane. And there for, need not have a reason for the things I do."

Kagome frowned at that, and tugged at her bottom ear piercing slightly. Something was up – the Edward Faye _she_ knew was _never_ rational. And that explanation was _very_ rational. "Ed, are you okay? Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?"

"Kagome, lets talk about the Inuyasha, Koga issue again..."

"...I hate you with the eternal fire of hades!"

"Oh! I love you too 'Gome, I really --"

A clawed hand slammed down hard on the desk, causing Kagome to jump a foot, and the overly hyper, sugar addicted demon to scream bloody murder, just before sending her fist flying toward her teacher's face.

Catching it mer inches from his face with ease, Sesshomaru lifted her from the chair, letting her dangle for a few seconds. As he got a good whiff of her scent under the perfume she had on; which Kagome had used this morrning, his eyes narrowed slightly before dropping her back into her seat. Edward looked very shaken, and Sesshomaru's face was a little more stiff then it normally was, his eyes locked on Edward for a few more seconds.

After a few moments, he raised a brow and looked out at the class. "Do you think it would be possible for me to continue my lesson? Or will there be any more disruptions?"

There was a long pause, then every student in the room gathered their things and rushed out of the room. And that, I suppose, answered that.

00

000

00

"This is cruel and unusual punishment 'Gome."

"No. This, my friend, is called getting even. You ate my ultra secret stash of doughnuts, and now you have to pay. With better, tastier doughnuts." and with that, she sunk her teeth into the chocolate covered, custard cream filled doughnut, and grinned. Chewing slowly, savoring the flavor, she swallowed and smiled evilly. "Pay backs a bitch, isn't it?"

"...you _could_ share, couldn't you?"

"You mean like _you_ did, ya' little pig?!"

Edward pouted and crossed her arms around her chest, fake tears forming in her eyes. "That's because my stomach did the rumble of death when I started to even _think_ of sharing the sugary goodness!"

"Ahh, Ed..." Kagome started, shaking her head at the deranged demoness before her. "Your stomach growling, is no excuse for not using self control when it comes to eating..."

"No! Of course it's not!" Edward burst out, looking appalled at the very idea. "But the stomach growl of _death_...now _that_ you have to watch out for!"

Not willing to get into _that_ argument again, Kagome just shook her head and ripped off a piece of her doughnut, and handed it to Edward. Clutching it in her clawed hands, she looked from it, to Kagome and back a few times, then shoved it into her mouth as if someone might try and steal it from her, licking her fingers clean before she was even done chewing. "Thank you 'Gome!"

"What ever – just don't steal my food anymore punk."

Holding up one hand, she smiled brightly. "Scouts honor!"

Snorting, Kagome lightly tapped her on the side of the head. "Yeah, like _you_ were a scout..."

As she took another large bite of her doughnut, she suddenly froze. Groaning into the pastry, she slouched a little, hoping she had not been seen. But walking toward her was the very last person she really wanted to see at the moment. And he could already tell he had honed in on her scent.

"Ed, your cousin is coming over here."

"Oh really? Which one?"

Plastering a polite, but very fake smile onto her face, Kagome waved back at the demon strolling toward them. "Which one do you think?"

"From the look on your face I would have to say – Koga! What a wonderful surprise! What are --"

Placing his hand on Edward's head as if she were a child, his light blue eyes were locking on Kagome. Smiling a smile that would have melted almost any other woman's heart, he reached out with his free hand and lightly touched her cheek. "Hello Edward Faye – Kagome, my love. Would you two lovely ladies care to join me and a friend for dinner this evening?"

At the word dinner, Edward's mouth started watering, and Kagome's head started pounding. Her mind had also gone into 'well _fuck_, now what?!' mode. However, since Edward was invited, and he added a friend to the guest list, both women narrowed their eyes. Something was up.

"Koga; my second favorite cousin out of mom's side of the family..." Ed began, here green eyes narrowed slightly as she bared her fangs. "Your not trying to hook me up with one of your loser friends again, are you?"

"Hey runt, _my_ friends are not _losers_!" Koga spat out, baring his own fangs. And from there, they both got into one another's faces and started shouting at the top of their lungs. They didn't notice Kagome slowly edging her way down the street away from them until Koga's friend Hetan walked over, looked at the two, and pulled down Koga's pants before walking off laughing hysterically.

It was only when Koga had flushed bright red and reached to pull his pants back up, calling for Kagome to 'avert her eyes', that he realized she was gone. Turning to tell Ed off, he saw her looking from the pants, to Hetan's back, back to him, with a smirk. He's light blue eyes narrowed "I don't want to hear it."

"Hear what? That I told you so? Because --"

"Shut up and help me find Kagome – I need to know if she's coming with me tonight..."

Looking slyly from her cousin to the doughnut display case, Edward smiled. "You know, for a few of those doughnuts, I'd be willing to convince Kagome to come out with you tonight...I even promise to keep my order down to five main courses..."


	3. Demon Pub

**I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. And I have no money, so please don't sue me...well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I hope to get the next one out soon!**

**Chapter Three**

"Edward, I --"

"Hate me with the fiery passion of hades --"

"With the eternal burning fire of hades..." Kagome corrected, sitting back in her chair a little more. Ducking when Ed tries to grab a strand of her hair.

"Right right, burning fire – not hold still so I can fix your hair..." Edward snapped, grabbing the human girls hair before she could move again.

Kagome sighed for what felt like the millionth time and slumped more in her chair only to be pulled back up by her hair. How Edward had gotten her to agree to go out with Koga was as much of a mystery as how she had gotten the secret donut key from off, and back on, Kagome's neck. Looking down at herself in disgust, she sighed loudly once again.

She was dressed from head to toe in red and white priestess rob. It fit her perfectly, she had always looked good in 'old world' clothing. But for some reason, it made her feel uneasy. A fragment of one of her dreams flashed before her eyes. She was in the priestess get up, and smashing someone head with a rock for telling her to strip...

"Are you almost done?" Kagome snapped, pushing the memories away quickly. "I'm bored – and why the old fashioned get up anyway?"

Edward snorted softly and twisted Kagome's hair up a little more. Pinning the shimmering ebony mass up had been a harder task then she had thought it would be. "All done _princess_. And we are going to an old world demon pub. If you don't dress the part, you don't get in." she grins and moves away from the chair. "You'll love it, really. And humans, of course are welcome...but...don't leave my side, okay?"

"Wow Ed, you sure know how to make a girl feel safe and loved..."

Edward smiled, grabbed Kagome's hand so she was forced to stand, then twirled her around. "There, your perfect. Lets head out now."

Kagome finally got a good look at her friend and gasped, pointing an accusing finger at her. "Edward Faye, _that_ is not an old world dress!" the normally shabbily dressed demoness had on a silver white and red corset dress that flowed off her hips, making them more pronounced. "_That_ is glitter goth!"

"Right – it's a gothic dress. Making it old world."

"No, that is a brand name – what are you doing?!" Kagome gasped as her friend grabbed an old grey sweater that looked like an over sized dust bunny, and put it on over the dress. "Edward! Take that off!"

The hideous thing went down to mid thigh, and the sleeves were about five inches too long, covering her hands completely, the neck stretched out so much it was hanging of one of her shoulders.

Edward raised her pierced eye brow so the rod caught the dim light in the dorm room. Waving her hand at her friend's shocked face, she moved to the wall mirror and took out the silver labret stud for a glow in the dark one. "I'm getting ready for a fight. For Koga to be taking the two of us to the Gods Tree then something _has _to be up.

Tilting her head to the side, Kagome frowned. "Like what?"

"Like trying to mate me with an old world demon. You know Koga is over two hundred years old? But since our bodies and minds mutter at a slower rate due to our long lives, he acts like a twenty-five year old human." grinning, she turned to face Kagome again. "Which means he really acts like he's five.."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "So true – you doing anything with your hair?"

"Nope. It's perfect in the loss pony tail it's in thank you very much."

"Course it is. That mean we can go and get this over with now?"

Ed grinned evilly. "Damned right – ready to make Koga pay?!" rubbing her hands together she looked up at the ceiling. "Oh all the food I will make him buy for me!"

0

00

000

00

0

Inuyasha downed his fourth drink and winced slightly. Though whisky was not his drink of choice, it was strong and had a nice bitter taste that fit his mood right now. He had seen, not more then five minutes ago, Kagome stroll into the local demon pub looking more radiant then he had seen her in a long time; on the arm of that mangy wolf Koga.

It had taken every ounce of self control he had in him not to jump out of his seat and attack, take back what he considered his. And the fact that he had seen her shiver and turn toward him as if she had felt his eyes on her, then turn away as if she hadn't seen him had not helped one bit.

His eyes flashed red every time he was that dirty wolf touch her. But he knew, deep down – _way_ deep down right now – that he had no right to feel that way. Yes, there was a time they had considered each other as theirs, but as Miroku loved to bring up, he had turned his back on her for Kikyo.

He still had mixed feelings about the woman who had been his first love. They had been together for years, first as friends, then as lovers. Before he started high school however, she had broken up with him. He had been devastated.

And that's when he had met Kagome. She not only did she look like Kikyo, but she also had the spiritual powers of a priestess like her as well. Was it any wonder that he had been drawn to her? But as time past, he started to see Kagome as her own person as opposed to seeing a Kikyo clone. The more he had seen the difference between her and Kikyo.

Kagome was lively and energetic, always ready to fight for what she believed in and never backed down from an argument if she though she was right...even when she had been wrong. Doing as she pleased and saying 'screw you' to the people that tried to bend her to their will. Her bark blue spiritual powers reflected her inner strength.

Kikyo was beautiful, sophisticated, and cool to most people. She never seemed to get angry, and had a cold way of calculating everything before acting. She had always done as she was told, and gave no out ward opinion about the situation, watching things from the side lines. The one thing she had strived at with all her might was being a priestess, something Kagome had never had any interest in. Kikyo had come from a long line of priestesses, and had been told as a child she held the soul of a very old spirt. Her soft pink spiritual powers reflected her inner peace.

Kagome to this day still rejected her spiritual powers. In all the years that he had known her, he had only seen her use them once. It was the day he had told her he had never really loved her. The day that he had told her the only reason he had dated her, was because of her resemblance to the woman he really loved. The day he had left her for Kikyo.

Her body had emanated with a bright, blinding blue light. The ground surrounding her had shaken and started to brake as parts of it lifted into the air around her. But as quickly as it had happened, she had forced it back down, her face pale with drops of sweat on her brow. The emotional turmoil had put her in shock, making her body think she was being attacked, triggering her powers.

For the longest five seconds in his life, Inuyasha had watched in horror, wondering if he was about to be purified. But when the light evaporated from the air, leaving a weak, emotionally broken Kagome about to fall to the ground, he had rushed to catch her.

She had twists so he missed her. It had been the first time she had ever pulled away from him. And the first time he realized just how much the human girl had started to mean to him. If he had known what he would loss by blurting all that out he...

Inuyasha laughed darkly to himself, he downed another glass of whisky that was not sitting in front of him. He knew nothing would have really changed. It had been just before they started their senior year of high school that this had all happened. Back then, Inuyasha had been an immature, and hurting badly. Not knowing what to do with those feels, he had lashed out at the person that had been there for him the most over the years. He had been a moron, pure and simple.

Reaching for the now refilled glass of whisky, Inuyasha growled loudly when another hand reached out and snatched it from him. He'd know that girly hand anywhere. Turning sharply on he stool, he growled louder. "Sesshomaru, what the fuck do you think your doing?!"

"In case you have forgotten," Sesshomaru said softly, lifting the glass to his lips and downing it's contents. "Your under age."

"I'm seven hundred and forty five years old!"

"Your twenty-one in demon years little brother." he stated, putting the glass down softly before turning to face his brother. "The legal drinking age for a demon is twenty-five."

"No one follows that stupid law!" Inuyasha had snarled at his half brother before ordering another drink. His fingers had just touched the cool moist glass before Sesshomaru had grabbed it and downed it as well. "Damn it! You want to drink, pay yourself!"

Sesshomaru looked down at him and crushed the glass in his hand with no effort at all. "You are making a fool of yourself over, not only a woman, but a human woman at that."

"Shut up..."

"When will you learn Inuyasha, that females, and human females especially, are not worth losing your pride over?"

Inuyasha was out of his chair in an instant, grabbing the older full demon's shirt, pulling him closer to him. "That better not have been an insult to my mother you bastered or I'll --"

"Who the hell is that?" Sesshomaru's normally calm and cool voice was laced with anger as he glared across the room. Inuyasha had looked over as well, wondering who could have pissed the ice prince off so much that he had actually shown some emotion.

His eyes instantly locked onto Kagome and Koga. Forcing himself to laugh he let his brother go. "Don't you know your own students fluffy? That's Koga, he's been sniffing around --"

"Not him fool, the other male who has the nerve to put his hands on my top student."

Inuyasha frowned and looked over again. It was the first time he realized that Kagome had not come alone with Koga. It made him feel a hell of a lot better knowing that Edward had gone with her. He frowned when he saw the half demon with her. "That's Naraku. He's a business partner of Koga's new group. I don't know much about him. The only reason I know his name is because thats who Kikyo had dated after me..."

He frowned, wondering what was wrong with his brother. After all, it was his woman that was talking and laughing with both males...


	4. How the wounded deal

_**Yes yes, it has been forever and a day (which I am told is a Wednesday). I really am starting to work on all my stories again. Recently went through a **_**lovely**_** brake up, so romantic comedies were not in my cards for a while. But I'm over it (mostly – still hating males just a tiny bit, so I might take it out on my male characters for a while) and am writing again. So you may now dance in joy! Or...you know, read the newest chapter. One of those...**_

_**And as always, I own no part of the series Inuyasha.**_

**Chapter Four : How the wounded deal**

Kagome forced another laugh out at some joke Koga was making, and turned to glare a little harder at Edward, giving her a clear 'when the hell are we leaving' look. Edward had ignored her. For some reason, her demon friend seemed fascinated by Koga's friend Naraku. After listening to their conversation a little longer, it became clear what was happening.

Ed was checking up on Koga's business. Kagome hid a genuine smile. As much as Edward complained about her 'annoying as hell' cousin, she really did look out for him. She didn't look or act like it, but Edward Faye had a fantastic mind for business. When Kagome had asked her why she didn't major in that, Ed had looked at her in horror and informed her that just because you were good at something, didn't mean you wanted to do it for the rest of your life.

And that's exactly how Inuyasha found her when he and his brother had finally made their way to Kagome's table. With her brown eyes soft and glowing with warm, and a real smile on her face. At the site of him however, her eyes hardened again and all the warmth that had been their cooled significantly.

"What do you want Inuyasha?"

The half demon glared for a few seconds at her, then turned away, trying to hid his lack of control. "Nothing – I wouldn't even be here if my stupid brother --"

before he could finish the sentence, Sesshomaru shoved him out of the way, and placed himself right between Edward and Naraku. "You and I, Edward Faye, need to talk." he said simply before grabbing her arm and pulling her from the table. Everyone else watched in mild fascination. Never once having seem the dog demon act in such a way.

00

000

00

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Ed asked as soon as she and Sesshoomaru were far enough away so the others could not hear their conversation.

"That, is exactly the question I wanted to ask you." letting go of her arm, he glared daggers at the younger demon. "For how long did you think you could play this little game?"

Edward averted her eyes and cleared her throat softly. "I...have no idea what your talking --"

"You are my mate Edward Faye. You have intentionally been trying to hide that fact from me, and on the day you _knew_ I had figured it out, you go out with another man." Leaning forward, he smiles coldly. "Are you trying to get other people killed? Because if you had smiled once more at that other man, I _would_ have killed him."

Swallowing hard, Edward bit her lower lip hard, then let her eyes lock onto Sesshomaru's as she lifted her chin slightly. "Dog demons don't mate for life." Seeing the blank look that crossed over the other demon's face, she sighed. "Dog demons don't mate for life," she repeated firmly "but wolf and fox demons do. So how do I know three years from now, you wont lift your head in the air and smell a new mate?"

"Don't be foolish woman, dog demons --"

"Look at Inuyasha and Kagome." Ed interrupted, holding her hand up for silence. "First he loved Kikyo, then when she left, he fell for Kagome, the second Kikyo comes back, he drops Kagome like a hot plate." looking him right in the eye again, she smiles sadly. "Dog demon's are fickle when it comes to love. Your own father mated with you mother, then left her for a human woman. How can I trust in that?"

Shesshomaru stared at her for a few seconds, then moved to brush strands of her hair behind her left ear. "There are few things in this world you can not truly avoid. Fate and the future are two such things. You can not avoid fate Edward Faye. And right now, in this moment, I _am_ your future. Weather you like it or not, our scents are already starting to mingle together. And soon every demon in this club will know exactly who you belong with, and to."

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing I'm on a date with a half breed, isn't it?"

00

000

00

"Since when has Edward Faye been so close with Shesshomaru?" Koga finally asked, braking the silence that had fallen over the table. Kagome blinked, still frowning slightly.

As fare as she had known, Ed had always been a little nervus around Shesshomaru – almost like she was afraid of him. She would never forget the first time Ed had laid eyes on the other demon. Her eyes had gone wide, her face had flushed, then she had run off for a few seconds, only to come back reeking of the perfume Kagome's grandfather had sent her.

"I don't think they are close. I mean, I've never seen them talk outside of class, and I'm her room mate..."

Inuyasha snorts loudly. "As if my brother would have anything to do with that crazy punk."

"Hey! You take that back! Edward is –-"

"Edward Faye has been trying to hide the fact that she's found her mate." Koga growled softly, then turned to face Naraku. "I'm sorry I called you out here for no reason. Had I known..."

"I understand – no hard feelings, really." Naraku smiled easily, then turned to look at Inuyasha before speaking agian. "As we both know, dog demons are very fickle creatures. When he moves on to the next, we'll see if we can't pick things up where we left off...."

Inuyasha growled loudly at the insult, and started to snarl a reply when a large boomerang came flying through the air and hit him hard on the side of the head.

"HEY! Womanizing dog scum – back away from my Kagome or I'll make sure to neuter you this time."

"Sango!" Kagome gasped, turning in her chair to wave at her other best friend. "I didn't know you were coming here too!"

Sango smirked and moved over to warp her arms around Kagome, draping her body over her from behind. When both Inuyasha and Koga growled in unison, she grinned widely. How she loved to mess with the two demons.

After the nasty brake up with Miroku, Sango had changed drastically. She was currently the definition of a man eater. She went out with numerous men, never committing to just one, and would beat down their pride until it was almost gone.

Inuyasha and Koga were partly convinced the monk had turned her to the other side. After all, why else would she hang all over Kagome and say things like 'my Kagome' as if she was her lover?

It was, of course, for the giggle factor. Flustered boys were currently the thing that got her off. Sango considered touching Kagome in an inappropriate place, but decided against it. As much as she loved Kagome, the girl just didn't have the right parts to make Sango happy in _that_ way.

"Get away from her – your contaminating her!" Inuyasha snapped first, moving over to try and force Sango away from her freind.

Raising a brow at him Sango laughed. "If I recall correctly – and I'm sure I do, didn't you give up all rights to even come near my Kagome? Why don't you go back to your Kikyo – oh wait, that's right!" she turns to look at Naraku. "You were together for about a month, when you told her you couldn't be with her anymore and sent her crying back to this guy."

Smiling nastily, she tightens her arms around Kagome. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of Kagome for you."

"Sango..." Kagome murmurs softly, her face flushing slighlty.

"Aw 'Gome, you never let me have any fun..."

Kagome turns to face her friend, letting her see all of the emotions running through her from the little talk she had with Inuyasha and the others. What Sango saw had her wincing. Pain. Undeniable, heart wrenching pain mixed with a spoon full of anger and a dash of regret.

Looking away, Sango picked up her boomerang and sighed. "Sorry – I guess I'm not good company for you tonight...I'll call you tomorrow, kay?"

"Yeah, sounds good, thanks..."


End file.
